


past the limit

by lychiffon



Category: A3! (Anime), A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Getting Together, M/M, Pining, but everything is consensual in the end and this is pretty vanilla as far as a/b/o goes, slightly dubious judgement?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28710126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lychiffon/pseuds/lychiffon
Summary: There’s a voice screaming far in the back of his head that he should just slide the textbook over like Hyodo told him to, and then get back to finish his business by himself, and that whatever he's about to do is a bad idea.
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza/Settsu Banri
Comments: 13
Kudos: 107





	past the limit

**Author's Note:**

> the first fic i've ever finished since i was born to earth and it's a juban a/b/o porn

Banri feels like shit.

This morning, he woke up with his body feeling too hot. Not like the kind of hot where the air conditioner was broken in the midst of a summer, that would be easily fixed by stealing Hyodo's stash of ice cream or sipping on iced americano in a cafe somewhere with Tsumugi. Instead, it's a familiar heat where he felt almost feverish, with the source coming from his lower abdomen and spreading to his entire body, like there was a constant flickering flame burning inside of it. He sniffed the air and immediately registered his scent, strong in the air, a cloyingly sweet mix of spices and vanilla. 

So it's that time of the year again, he huffed out an irritated sigh.

He blasted the air conditioner to full power before peering into the bed opposite of his and as he expected, it's only empty mattress and pillow; his roommate nowhere to be seen. Hyodo usually notices his heats a little sooner than he does, what's with alpha's noses being more sensitive to their scents. Banri once teased him by calling him a pervert and got socked in the jaw because of it. Anyway; he made it a habit to get out of the room whenever he knew that Banri’s heat was about to approach, and Banri is secretly thankful for that.

Being an omega, honestly, wasn't that much of a problem. Society had long progressed past discriminating against the supposedly lower class, and most of his peers are decent enough people to not hold the old-fashioned belief. The ones that do and was stupid enough to pick on him never came back for a second time, having learned their lessons along with earning a few blue bruises on their noses, ankles, jaws, groins. He didn't get what's so hard about being an omega; at least not until he hit nineteen and got his first heat.

Banri had refused to accept his crush on Hyodo for the longest time. It was nothing personal, he’d acknowledged that Hyodo is not a bad guy and the hostility between them has long gone, despite the non-decreasing multitude of their bickering. But things weren’t so bad as they were and he had too much pride to admit that he might be on the chasing end for once. It’s not until his first heat that all the suppressed thoughts retaliated, converted into something more messed up. Silly simple accumulated thoughts of ‘his mug isn't that horrible looking’ or ‘kissing Hyodo might not be so bad’ had mutated into the need to be embraced, fucked by the alpha he wanted the most, all seemingly in a blink of an eye.

Sure, he had seen it on anonymous forums: posts titled _'I [20/O] keep fantasizing about getting fucked by my best friend [22/A] and I feel bad? Help?'_ and such, omegas and alphas complaining, asking how to get the object of their unrequited love out of their obscene thoughts whenever they’re in their respective heat or rut (and apparently people on the internet know jack shit about the solution). It’s just not something that he’d expect _he_ , of all people, would experience. With his rival slash roommate nonetheless. But he had done it far too often that denying his feelings any longer would just be stupid; although he’d only ever voiced that fact to himself. 

It's now around 5 PM, judging by the barely-there sunlight that makes it past the window, and Banri is still rolling around and groaning in his bed. If his heat brings about new habits for the inhabitants of room 104, Banri's is that he always tries to keep his hands off his pants for as long as possible. He's not above jerking off, but there's something he hate about doing it in this state; how he loses control of his mind and body over some stupid hormones, so he rejects it just to prove a point to himself, that he could win this (he never does). He doesn't fucking know, okay. And the post-nut clarity isn't great, either. He does feel somewhat shitty when he encounters Hyodo after using him as jerk-off material, so there's that, too.

The heat has only gotten worse as time passes. He shifts his position again, and he could feel the slick leaking out of him. _Ugh._ It' s sticky and disgusting. He's dying to wash off and take a dip in a warm tub, but that involves the task of doing the walk to the bathrooms. Risking running into the company members really isn't possible right now where he practically _reeks_ with his scent.

His mind is getting more muddled by the second, his body becoming more reactive to the faint scent of Hyodo emanating from his sheets, his pillow, the jacket he left hanging on the bed frame, and all the little things scattered throughout the room. Banri groans and rolls over to his side, burying his face on the pillow in hopes to stifle the scent. 

Shit, no matter how much he's gone through this, he just couldn't get used to it. The heat is unbearable, and his sight is becoming slightly blurred. Yeah, like it or not he's gonna need his relief soon.

He stumbles his way down the loft bed and into Hyodo's drawers, snatching one of the boxers folded inside. Sometime after his hellish first heat, he's learnt a way of getting a decent enough relief by himself; with one hand gripping Hyodo's boxer and another down his pants. Banri's aware he'll feel filthy after, but this is the only way he knows how. One or two boxers going missing never get noticed, and he can immediately wash and dry them afterwards. 

Laying down on the rug spread across their floor, he grips the boxer tight and buries his nose in it. He groans. The thick, sharp and musky scent of Hyodo permeates through his senses and goes straight to his groin. Slipping one hand under the waistband of his own underwear, he takes his painfully hard dick in his hand, giving it a few pumps. He’s already panting slightly when he releases the squeeze on his dick to proceed lower. 

Maybe he should’ve put a towel to prevent a stain on the rug, but it’s too late now and he couldn’t care less. He circles his hole with his index finger before pressing in, the entrance giving little to no resistance. He pushes it past his knuckle and crooks it upwards, already familiar with where his prostate is, the press of his finger against the nerves sending quivers down his thighs.

He glides his fingers in and out, stimulating his prostate with every thrust and before long, he’s fucking three fingers into himself. A series of silent gasps pours out of his mouth as he picks up the pace of his wrist. In his mind, it's Hyodo's dick splitting him open, and he's so close. Releasing the boxers and grabbing his dick with the free hand, bucking his hips into it, he's just seconds away from coming. Hyodo, Hyodo-

_Knock._

Banri jolts, his movements pauses as a knock on the door snaps him out of his trance. 

Another _knock, knock._

And a muffled voice. "Uh, Settsu. I.. left my textbook on my desk, and, I, really need it 'cause I got a test tomorrow. Could you, uh, slip it under the door or somethin'? ... 'm sorry."

_It’s Hyodo._

There’s a voice screaming far in the back of his head that he should just slide the textbook over like Hyodo told him to, and then get back to finish his business by himself, and that whatever he's about to do is a bad idea. But he was just denied of his release and he currently doesn't have any capacity for critical thinking, so instead he pulls out the hand that was inside him and wipes it on the fabric of his sweatpants before pulling them up and pushing himself off the floor. He swiftly throws Hyodo’s boxer somewhere onto the loft bed and unlocks the door, swinging it open, the force of it making a loud bang against the wall.

He finds Hyodo standing stiff, with a hand covering the lower half of his face and his eyes looking dumbfounded. 

In one swift move, he pulls Hyodo by the arm, before immediately forcing the door close and hooking the heel of his foot over Hyodo’s ankle. He uses the momentum to offset their balance, collapsing them on the rug he was previously laying on, effectively trapping Hyodo underneath him.

Hyodo frantically scrambles his hand back to cover his nose and mouth, probably in an attempt to shield himself from Banri’s intense scent that by now has enveloped the room.

“What the fuck, Settsu?!”

“F-fuck me.” Banri breathes.

“H-huh?” If the face before was dumb, Hyodo now looks like he's about to be hit by a truck.

“You have problems with your ears? Fucking, _please,_ just - fuck me.”

Hyodo narrows his eyes. “You ain’t in your right mind. Get off.”

It would've been convincingly stern, if not for the slight waver of his voice.

Banri releases an exasperated huff.

“The fuck is wrong with you? You’ve got an omega in heat throwing himself at you and you’re just gonna chicken out?”

Subtly glancing to the side, he notes Hyodo's other hand shaking slightly, keeping a tight grip on the rug under him.

_Oh._

“I know my scent is killing you, yeah? That’s why you ain’t pushing me off yourself. Afraid you’d lose it if you touch me, Hyodo? You know it'd feel fuckin’ amazing to just pin me down and ram your dick inside. Nothin's stopping you.”

As if to make a point, Banri grinds down hard, the crevice of his ass snug against Hyodo's crotch. Judging by the stifled gasp and the slow, unstable rise and fall of Hyodo's chest that follows, the riling up must have worked. 

But Hyodo keeps a stern gaze, his hands not moving in the slightest.

"A-ain't gonna take advantage of you, Settsu. You want an alpha, I happen' to be here, but you're gonna regret it once y’think straight. N-now get off."

Of course. Damn bastard still too considerate of others even when put in a situation like this.

"No, you dipshit. Y-you don't get it."

"I don't get what?" Hyodo glowers.

Banri stills, and tries to clear his mind a little bit. He has two choices: back out of this and lay on his ass alone miserably waiting for his heat to end, or take his chance and convince his crush to bury his dick inside him. There's hope; he's caught Hyodo staring at him when he's changing or in the baths a few seconds too long to be completely uninterested. _Okay._ In heat or not, he's still Banri Super Ultra Easy Mode Settsu. He can give a fucking presidential speech in this state if he wanted to. Convincing the man of his dreams to fuck him and possibly revealing the feelings that he's tried hiding for years in the process? Piece of cake _._

"Oi, Settsu..?" Hyodo mutters, breaking his internal rambling. Banri shakes his head a little bit, trying to collect what little clarity in his mind he has left before dropping his head onto the juncture between Hyodo's neck and shoulder, drinking in the scent.

"Right. Listen. You won't be takin' advantage of anything y'know. You think I'd fucking beg anyone to screw just 'cause a little bit of heat?". The fire pooling in his stomach isn't little by any means but whatever, he's downplaying it to sound convincing. "... 's always just you. I'm not a fucking whore, asshole. I won't do this with Omi, Sakyo-san, or any other alpha. It's you who comes to mind whenever I'm like this. I,"

It's not unlike when he drank a glass too many beers, the way his lust-riddled brain is making everything easier to get past the filter of his mouth.

"I only want you."

That seems to stun Hyodo. Banri heard a breath hitch, and then Hyodo just lay there unmoving for 1, 2.. 5 seconds. Banri lifts his head to get a glimpse of Hyodo's face, and he could almost see the loading screen in his brain processing what he just said.

... _Right._ This is about time Hyodo says something. He practically poured his heart out and he's not gonna get a response? ... Nope. _Shit._ Understandable. Banri feels his mind clears a little bit more. Who the fuck thought that suddenly confessing in the middle of whatever situation this is that they're in was a good idea. He screwed up.

He pulls his face into a sneer. "Ha, you should see your face! Damn ham actor can't even realize when someone is actin' circles around him. 'S just a joke, whatever, j-just grab your fucking textbook and scram." 

Banri tries to collect himself and was planning to push himself off Hyodo, call it quits, maybe kick Hyodo out the door until his heat settles down and act as if nothing ever happened when he sees the glint that appears in Hyodo's eyes. 

The hand covering his nose and mouth moves away to grip the front of Banri's shirt, his brows furrowing; the slight concern on his face completely shifts into something that Banri admits is intimidating. He looks almost _hungry,_ and it sends shivers down Banri’s spine. There's a tug on his shirt bringing them closer and he hears Hyodo’s hiss. "You know damn well that ain't a joke, Settsu. Be honest for once. Do you want me here or not?"

Banri pauses. And gives a single nod.

And apparently that's all the confirmation that Hyodo needs, because the next thing Banri knows he is on his back, with both of his hands pinned above his head, the sudden manhandling startling him but not completely unwelcome. He gladly receives as Hyodo closes the space between them, letting their lips meet while one of his hands travels down Banri's body and underneath his shirt, tracing circles onto his abs. 

Banri tips his head upwards, pushing his tongue past Hyodo's lips and deepening their kiss. It's messy, Hyodo's inexperience making itself known with the knock of their teeths, but Banri can't get enough and it leaves him breathless, with a trail of saliva hanging down his lips. He lets out a soft whimper to Hyodo’s mouth when he feels the hand on his stomach moves up, taking one of the sensitive nubs and playing with it for a while, Hyodo rolling it around between his fingers.

The hand pinning Banri's wrists releases them in favour of traveling lower, Hyodo's shaky fingers curling onto the band of Banri’s sweatpants and boxers before peeling them both off his body. Their kiss is broken and Banri hears Hyodo's breath catching in his throat as he leans back to gaze at his rim, already drenched with slick and involuntarily twitching with want.

… Banri feels too exposed and vulnerable for comfort, so he throws an arm across his face to hide underneath it. He grumbles.

"Don't look, asshole."

"A-ain't lookin'," Hyodo lies. Banri kicks his foot into the general direction of Hyodo's torso, but it is caught and set back down.

He feels Hyodo’s fingers dig into the flesh of his ass, and Banri shudders as a finger outlines his entrance before it pushes into him.

With the amount of slick already leaking out of him, it slips in with ease and before long, Hyodo inserts another finger inside. This should be familiar territory for him; but Hyodo’s fingers are so much larger, movements less calculated, making it feel just a little foreign. Banri tries to hold back a whine as Hyodo brushes against the soft bundle of nerves seated deep inside him. 

After the third finger, Banri is a quivering mess and he just _needs_ to be taken already, so he grabs at Hyodo’s wrist to signal him to stop. He thankfully gets the message, and Banri doesn't miss the empty feeling that comes to him when Hyodo slides his fingers out. Banri impatiently watches as Hyodo unzips his pants, letting his cock spring free before lowering himself and aligning himself with Banri’s entrance.

Banri exhales a shaky breath when Hyodo’s head nudges against his rim, but then Hyodo just stops. 

Hyodo glances at him, and Banri could see the flash of hesitation in his eyes and his body slightly shaking with restraint. “... Y-you okay with this?”

“I - Yeah,” Banri croaks. “J-just, God, - just fuck me already.”

Hyodo relents, and a loud whimper escapes Banri’s lips as the tip of Hyodo’s cock easily pushes past his tight ring. It continues to penetrate him achingly slowly inch-by-inch, and _God_ , he knows Hyodo is big, but shoved against his insides like this it’s like he’s never-ending. Hyodo is filling him up so well, way better than Banri could have ever fantasized. There are stars in his vision and flame on his skin when Hyodo finally bottoms out, as Banri clenches hopelessly around the offending length inside him.

Hyodo leans forward and grabs the sides of his face, once again slotting his mouth against Banri, pressing in for another kiss. A thin thread of saliva connects their lips when Hyodo pulls away, and Banri was about to chase for another kiss when he feels Hyodo finally moving, slowly pulling himself until only the head is seated before slamming it back in. Banri immediately throws his head back, the excruciatingly slow pace making him feel every drag of Hyodo's cock against his walls.

That pace continues before it gradually picks up, the sound of skin on skin becoming more frequent as their pace grows to be more frantic. Banri’s hands fly up to claw at Hyodo’s back, and for a moment, all Banri can comprehend is Hyodo’s grunts beside his ear along with the incomprehensible string of moans from his own mouth that he fails to hold back.

Hyodo’s scent has spiked again, and when Banri’s breathing him in like this, Banri feels almost overwhelmed, with his prostate being rammed against time after time and his every senses surrounded by Hyodo. Fuck, perhaps he could die happy like this.

“H-hyodo, Hyodo - ah, shit, I-” 

Banri whites out as he finally, _finally_ comes all over their stomachs, a string of Hyodo’s name embedded in his screams. It’s dizzying and overwhelming, and he can still absentmindedly register Hyodo thrusting in and out of him, overstimulating his already sensitive walls. He can tell Hyodo is about to come by the increasingly erratic movements, so he wraps his trembling thighs around Hyodo’s waist and clamps down on him, urging him on.

Hyodo’s movement finally comes to a halt, and Banri lets out an embarrassingly wrecked sob as Hyodo groans and spills deep inside of him. 

The air gradually begins to clear, their much too potent scent that once filled the air fading to its ordinary state. Hyodo falls onto him, panting heavily, and Banri himself is absolutely winded; the heavy weight on him not helping to fill the gaps of air in his lungs, but despite that he doesn’t make a move to push Hyodo off of him. Instead, he just feels wholly content and satiated, if not a bit sluggish. He shuts his eyes, and feels himself drifting in and out of consciousness before completely passing out.

* * *

(If Banri was awake, he'd see Hyodo cleaning him up and carrying him to bed with the corners of his lips folded up into a fond smile, but maybe that's a heart attack saved for another time.)

* * *

Banri gets woken up by a slight, gentle sunshine making its way past his eyelids. He stretches and stirs a little bit on his soft bed, feeling great, his mind as clear as day, his body vaguely sore but pleasantly and thoroughly fucked-

_Huh._

He snaps his eyes open and is promptly greeted by Hyodo’s face, his eyes still closed, his expression peaceful and tranquil. A stark contrast to the loud snores echoing through the room that Banri’s ears by now have adapted to mute out. He sniffs the air and registers a mix of his scent, Hyodo's scent, and the faint scent of sex.

Right, they just did that.

Let him get everything straight: so, he practically begged Hyodo to pound him - _humiliating_ , would probably take him decades to banish from his brain - and, Hyodo did pound him. Does ‘I only want to fuck you’ count as a confession? And does Hyodo fucking him in response to that count as acceptance? The fuck are they now? Rivals with benefits? Or b-

Banri shifts onto his back, planting his elbows on the mattress to prop himself up and is about to think thoughts when a voice suddenly interrupts him.

"... Don't get up Setttsu… 've waited long for thish." Hyodo sleeptalks while tightening the arm that he has around Banri’s waist and swinging another around Banri’s shoulder, effectively pulling him to his original position. Hyodo quickly goes back into his deep slumber, the briefly paused snores slowly returning back to fill the room.

… Maybe things could wait, and Banri is okay with it. So he just rests his head against Hyodo's chest, fights the contented smile that creeps onto his face and slips back into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAAA I definitely took more on my plate than I could handle. I didn’t realize how queasy I’d be writing smut. With the amount that I've consumed in my lifetime, you’d think I’d just breeze through it but I typed out the word “d*ck” and felt like I was gonna d*e. This was a struggle and it took so long but I !! need to read more of a/b/o juban and so my self-indulgence single-handedly drove me to finish making my own food. 
> 
> Anyway, as I said this is my first fic: my writing exp is close to nothing but I hope it's still coherent enough for you to enjoy! If you do so, please consider leaving a comment since they might help motivate me to write more in the future:) but any feedback is appreciated!


End file.
